Cambios
by Sicky
Summary: Los cambios ocurren en la vida de todos, buenos, malos, esperados o no, siempre tu vida toma un nuevo rumbo, así como la mía.


Escrita con la canción "De que me sirve la vida" del grupo Camila, jejeje.

Bueno sin nada que hacer más que huir de un examen, aquí les dejo lo que salió en un instante de ocio e inspiración acumulada y estimulada por esta lindisima canción, por lo que es más que dedicar este shot a ese maravilloso grupo que con sus canciones saca lo mejor de mí, jejeje.

Por supuesto esto también para para Ela, gracias!

* * *

**-Cambios-**

La vida puede cambiar en un solo segundo, tú propia vida puede dar un giro de 180 grados cuando menos lo esperas o cuando menos lo quieres y en ocasiones es para bien y en otras es para mal.

Y aún así vivimos esperando ese cambio, ese efímero momento que cambia todo lo que hasta ese momento conoces.

Mi vida, bueno, ha cambiado tanto que ya no se que voy a hacer de ahora en adelante, pero a pesar de eso tengo en mi memoria guardados esos momentos como mis más grandes tesoros.

A los 7 conocí al hombre de mi vida, aún éramos unos niños, pero lo vi ahí jugando con el que después sería mi mejor amigo, el cual a pesar de ser rubio y de ojos azules no logró cautivarme como el cabello negro con reflejos azules y los profundo ojos azabaches del niño que me enamoró.

A los 12 conocí su interior, lo que pensaba, lo que le gustaba y lo que no y la gran cantidad de cosas que expresaba con un solo ¡Hmp!

A los 13 conocí por primera vez el dolor, él se fue y aunque me quedé en brazos de mi mejor amigo, ese vacío en mi corazón jamás se volvió a llenar, le suplique que no me abandonara, que lo amaba y que daría todo por que el fuera feliz y aún así sólo recibí un "Gracias" y después todo fue negro.

A los 16, los dulces 16 para muchas, a mí me supieron agridulce, por una parte mi corazón brincaba de felicidad pues él volvía, por fin él regresaba a mis brazos y sin embargo la felicidad no me duró mucho, sí, él regresó, pero no lo hizo sólo, su hermano había muerto en un accidente de coche, donde el que iba manejando era Sasuke (si ese es su nombre) y una parte de él mismo se murió junto a su hermano, yo estaba dispuesta a ser su consuelo y sin embargo él lo encontró en otros brazos.

Brazos de una pelirroja con lentes y que respondía al nombre de Karin, fue ahí cuando comprendí que ya no éramos los mismos, todos habíamos cambiado, buenos o malos, ya nadie éramos los niños que jugábamos en el parque a perseguirnos, yo ya no era la tonta niña que le suplicó que no la abandonara, no, ya no.

Con esa convicción en mente, encerré mi amor por él y traté de aceptar su nuevo yo, sus silencios y la oscuridad que a veces se apoderaba de su negro mirar; traté de aceptar el nuevo Sasuke y lo hice.

Y sin siquiera pensarlo, sucedió algo que jamás pensé que llegaría a suceder entre nosotros, fui su amiga, su mejor amiga, la única a la que le contó sus ambiciones y sus miedos, el terror que sintió cuando su propio aniki murió en sus brazos y él no pudo hacer nada, el dolor que sintió en el alma al ver a su madre derrumbarse por perder a su hijo y la admiración que le profesaba al levantarse por el hijo que le quedaba.

Sus sueños de salir de Konoha, el pequeño pueblo que nos vio nacer e irse a Tokio, hacer fortuna y demostrarse a si mismo que era alguien en el mundo y que el hermano correcto era el que vivía, lo mucho que le dolió dejarnos, lo mucho que él también suplicó por que no se lo llevarán.

Y a pesar de todo, uno de los cambios más importantes en mi vida, llegó sin que yo lo esperara, sin que yo me diera cuenta y sin que yo lo quisiera.

Por más que me supliqué a mi misma que no lo hiciera, mi terco corazón no me escuchó y volvió una vez más a amarlo o tal vez nunca había dejado de hacerlo.

Me entregué en cuerpo y alma, con el corazón en la mano, sabiendo que él no me amaba, que solo veía en mí una manera de evadir el mundo, cuando para mí en ese instante supe que él sería el mío.

Pero a pesar de físicamente ya no ser la misma, tres meses después, a mis 17, la realidad me golpeó y me bajó de la nube en la que hasta ese momento vivía, estaba embarazada.

Era algo que no había deseado, más sin embargo, mi vida había cambiado una vez más y cuando tomé conciencia de que un pedacito de Sasuke crecía en mi interior, un pedacito mío y de él, mi corazón se llenó de un nuevo tipo de amor.

Cuando Sasuke se enteró, a pesar de mis miedos y todo lo mal que pensé llegaría a sucedernos, él con un simple ¡Hmp! Y su típico _"molesta"_ hacía mi persona, me abrazó y con un simple besó en la frente me aseguró que todo estaría bien.

No se si fue por la determinación y el coraje que veían en nuestros ojos, nuestros padres aceptaron la situación, nos dieron su apoyo y nos abrieron sus brazos a lo que necesitáramos.

Sin embargo, a pesar de todo el apoyo y en contra de los deseos de mi madre no nos casamos, íbamos a la escuela juntos, estábamos siempre juntos, pero aún así cada quien vivía con sus padres, les parecerá extraño, pero fueron los tres meses más felices de mi vida.

Sasuke me abrazaba, besaba y hacía cariños en público, mi corazón en cada uno de esos gestos se hinchaba más y más de amor por él y por nuestro bebé, Naruto, bueno, ese hiperactivo mejor amigo que teníamos, creo era el más feliz de todos, sonreía y lloraba a mi lado, gracias a mis queridas hormonas.

Aún recuerdo cuando le propuso a Hinata que ellos también tuvieran un bebé, "así como el teme y Sakura-chan, tendrán el suyo, Hinata-chan!", es el único de los recuerdos que aún me hace reír, pues al mismo tiempo que Sasuke intentó darle un golpe en la cabeza por "Dobe", su madre, la admirada Kushina, salió de sabrá Kami donde, le pegó el más grande de los golpes que he visto y le dijo que no fuera idiota y así como apareció, desapareció con una risa maléfica digna de las brujas malas de Disney.

Pero, no todas las historias tienen un final feliz, no, no lo tienen.

Si se habrían dado cuenta, dije tres en lugar de seis meses, mi embarazo no llegó a término, no fue culpa de nadie y no estaba en mí detenerlo, o al menos eso fue lo que me explicaron los médicos al decirme que había sufrido un aborto espontáneo.

Fue, bueno, creo que no hay palabras para explicarlo; estaba dormida como cualquier noche cualquiera, el bebé lleva días muy tranquilo y yo no me di cuenta de que eso tal vez era una señal, hacía mucho calor, pues estábamos en pleno agosto y sin que yo lo esperara, el mayor cambio que he sufrido llegó a mi vida.

No supe como, pero de repente un extraño y muy intenso dolor me atravesó el vientre, me desperté asustada, cuando los calambres, el dolor y un líquido espeso y caliente se escurrió entre mis piernas, todo al mismo tiempo.

El espanto, el llanto y el terror de que a mi bebé le pasara algo no me permitió pensar con fluidez, le grité a Sasuke, a mi madre y a mi padre, sin embargo ninguno de ellos llegaron a ayudarme, estaba sola, mis padres habían salido esa noche a una cena de negocios, yo misma le había dicho a Sasuke que se fuera a su casa, que me encontraba en perfectas condiciones.

Con la mente nublada, como pude me levanté, pero el dolor era mayor que yo y a punto estuvo de tumbarme, sabía que era peligroso que me cayera, mi panza, mi pequeña barriguita me dolía como miles de calambres al mismo tiempo y cuando pensaba que las cosas no podían esperar, lo sentí, sentí las contracciones.

El grito que solté, así como el fallo de mis rodillas para sostenerme y el tenerme que agarrar de un mueble para no caer, hicieron que las cosas, libros, y demás objetos que el mueble tenía cayeran al suelo; doy gracias a Dios de que Ino, mi mejor amiga siempre ha vivido al lado de mi casa, recuerdo su rostro perlado de sudor y de miedo, aún en pijama llamándome a gritos y diciéndome que todo estaría bien, recuerdo el serio rostro de su padre en medio de la sala de mi casa, sitio al que había logrado llegar y donde había sido el tremendo ruido, llamando a una ambulancia.

Pero a pesar de sus esfuerzos y sus ánimos, no eran los brazos de Ino los que yo quería a mi alrededor dándome su apoyo y su calor, no, necesitaba unos brazos más fuertes, necesitaba al padre de mi bebé, necesitaba y quería a Sasuke a mi lado, sin embargo él nunca llegó.

Creo que perdí la conciencia de camino al hospital, cuando desperté estaba toda conectada a sueros y tubos que yo no sabía para que eran y a pesar de estar medio dormida por los medicamentos y el calmante, el instinto me indicó lo que menos quería, mi barriguita ya no existía, ya no me sentía pesada como antes y sobretodo mi corazón se sentía frío, mi corazón lloraba y yo junto con él, cuando pude alzar la mano y posarla sobre mi vientre ahora plano.

El doctor, cuyo nombre no recuerdo, volteó a verme y con sus amables ojos castaños me indicó que había sufrido un aborto espontáneo, que no era mi culpa ni de nadie, que simplemente mi cuerpo no había resistido el cambio.

La ingenua niña que aún vivía en mí y que no quería aceptar la realidad, preguntó por su bebé, el galeno amablemente me explicó que no había soportado el proceso y que la placenta se había desprendido muy rápido, negándole el preciado oxigeno a mi bebé, lo que me lo había arrebatado.

Siendo aún más masoquista, pregunté su sexo y me confirmaron lo que yo siempre había sabido, era un niño, mí querido Daisuke-chan, como yo secretamente lo llamaba, aunque el doctor no me lo dijo, dentro de mí sabía que tenía el cabello negro y que si hubiera llegado a adulto, sería la copia de su padre.

Se me informó que seguiría en el hospital por tres días y esa noche cuando no quise recibir a nadie y me encontré sola, lloré como nunca lo había hecho, lloré como la madre que pierde a su hijo, lloré como la mujer que perdió su batalla contra su propio organismo y lloré como la niña que esa noche había terminado de morir.

Recibí a mis padres, a mis amigos, a mis suegros, a Ino, a todos, sumida en el silencio y como si no estuviera ahí presente, harta de escuchar sus palabras de ánimo y que me decían que aún era joven.

Y sin embargo la visita que yo más necesitaba a mi lado, jamás llegó, el día pasaba y Sasuke no aparecía, ni yo pregunté ni me dijeron nada, hasta ahora.

Los tres días en el hospital se convirtieron en 7, pues había perdido mucha sangre y estaba tan delicada que solo aguantaba una transfusión diaria y tenía que recibir 4.

Cuando me queda sola lloraba hasta quedarme dormida, pero esta noche, algo diferente en el ambiente me sacó de mi sueño.

Sentía los ojos pesados y cansados de tanto llorar, pero aún así hice el esfuerzo por abrirlos, era tanto mi cansancio físico, mental y emocional que no me moví, pero a mis oídos, me llegó un susurro, un muy bajo y quedo suspiro, era un llanto, de esos que no se pueden contener y que con solo verlo sabes que la persona que lo sufre está sumida en un gran dolor.

En ese momento fui conciente de que algo se aferraba a mis piernas, sentía un peso extra en esa zona y cuando levanté la cabeza lo vi.

Ahí abrazado a mis rodillas como si fueran su único apoyo, estaba mi Sasuke, pero lo que me sorprendió fue verlo llorar, las lágrimas corrían como ríos por sus pálidas mejillas y en una voz tan queda que si no estuviéramos solos no la habría escuchado, se culpaba de lo que había pasado, me pedía perdón y me prometía que no me haría sufrir de nuevo.

No dije nada, pues era su momento, su tiempo de desahogarse, de llorar su dolor, pero hubiera preferido decir algo.

Fue la única vez que lo vi a mi lado, salí del hospital y poco a poco fui recuperándome, fue muy duro salir y ver el mundo con otros ojos, volver a utilizar mis playeras y jeans y dejar de lado mis blusones y ropa de maternidad, soportar las miradas de lástima que me daban.

Pero lo más difícil fue soportarlo sola, Sasuke no estaba en ningún lado y una vez más yo no preguntaba nada y nadie me decía nada, hasta esta noche.

Estamos a finales de agosto, faltan solo unos cuantos días para empezar lo que será el último año del instituto, donde todos mis amigos sueñan con acabar esa etapa de su vida, hablan del futuro, de la universidad, de la carrera que estudiarán y hacen planes, mientras que yo sólo escucho, no se que va a ser de mi vida si no la vivo con Sasuke.

Y sin embargo parece que yo no soy tan importante para él, perece que nunca llegó a amarme como tantas veces pensé que lo hacía cuando me abrazaba y besaba sin importar quien estuviera enfrente o cuando su mano me acariciaba el vientre y sentíamos juntos las pataditas de nuestro bebé.

No he sabido nada de él, desde un día antes de mi aborto, sólo esa noche que sus sollozos me hundieron de nuevo en el mundo de los sueños.

Pero hoy las cosas son diferentes, hay algo en el aire que me rodea que me tiene inquieta, nunca he sido supersticiosa, pero siempre he seguido a mi instinto, él me indico quien sería el hombre de mi vida, cuando quedé embarazada y cuando perdí a mi bebé, así que confiaba en él.

Y fue esa confianza, la que me hizo salir aquella noche por la ventana de mi habitación.

Era casi medianoche y a pesar de estar cubierta por un sencillo y delgado suéter, yo no sentía frío.

En cambio, mis pies me dirigieron ellos solos a un lugar que yo había jurado jamás volver a pisar desde mis 13 años.

Pero una vez más ahí estaba, a mis 17, una vez más estaba en la infame banca a unos metros de la salida del pueblo, aquella situada en el camino que todo aquel que quisiera salir de Konoha tenía que pasar.

Fue ahí como años atrás que lo comprendí, Sasuke, MI Sasuke-kun se iba, se iba una vez más y esta vez tal vez para siempre, me dejaba y ni siquiera era merecedora de un adiós o como en aquella ocasión un simple gracias.

No pasaron más de 3 minutos cuando su alta y oscura silueta se dibujó ante mi, las lágrimas luchaban por desbordarse de mis ojos, pero yo luchaba por que no lo hicieran, no me vería llorar, no, no antes de que tratara de saber por que.

-¿Por que no me sorprende verte aquí, Sa-ku-ra?- fue lo primero que dijo al notar mi presencia

-¿Por qué te vas?- contesté con otra pregunta

-¿Acaso no es obvio? Aquí ya nada me detiene, todo lo que alguna vez pudo hacer que siguiera en este pueblucho murió hace unos días- dijo con la voz más ronca y seria de lo normal.

Decir que ese recordatorio de nuestra pérdida no dolió, bueno, creo que todos sabemos que sería una mentira y sin embargo, el dolor y la rabia se apoderaron de mí.

-¿Sólo eso te detenía Sasuke?, ¿Sólo mi bebé?- pregunte con el corazón en la garganta y con la voz quebrada

-Si, sólo eso, ¿acaso crees que eras tan importante?-terminó su respuesta cubriendo sus ojos, con su hermoso y rebelde flequillo

-N…no, ya veo que no, perdóname- dije con las lágrimas ya corriendo por mi cara, libres y dejando ver que mi corazón sangraba una vez más, yo lo amaba y él sin embargo se iba.

-¿Por qué tengo que perdonarte?, el aborto no fue culpa tuya, sólo sucedió- dijo sin voltear a verme y avanzando unos pasos más, de manera que ahora lo único de él que yo veía era su espalda.

-No, eso no, creo que todos sabemos que no fue culpa de nadie, no era el tiempo de mi pequeño estar aquí, no era nuestro tiempo de ser padres-dije al momento que tanto Sasuke y yo nos estremecíamos con esa última palabra.

-¿Entonces?, explícate Sakura, que no te entiendo- dijo aún sin voltear a verme.

-Perdóname por amarte, por esperar más de ti de lo que alguna vez estuviste dispuesto a darme, perdóname por suponer que me amabas, por creer que eras feliz a mi lado y que ambos queríamos a nuestro bebé, por creer que me querías en tu vida, por soñar con que juntos formaríamos una familia y que los tres en unos meses saldríamos de aquí rumbo a una nueva vida- dije ya sollozando y con la voz quebrada acercándome a él- Lo siento, discúlpame Sasuke, pero ya una vez te pedí, no, mejor dicho suplique que no me dejaras, pero por más que te suplique que no me abandonaras aún así te fuiste, así que esta vez no suplicaré, ¿quieres irte? Vete, no te detendré, sólo espero que no te arrepientas.

-no lo haré- dijo con su típica arrogancia pero con la voz aún más ronca si era posible, como si le costara pronunciar palabra alguna.

-Ya se que no, pero ambos estamos a punto de emprender un viaje, un camino distinto pero ambos vamos hacia lo desconocido, sería mejor si fuéramos hacia el mismo, pero en este momento no se si un día vuelva a verte, ¡hmp! No es fácil aceptar haber perdido, ¿Verdad?- dije siendo presa de mis sentimientos y de la desesperación de saberlo lejano a mí, por lo que sin pensarlo terminé la distancia entre nosotros y me abracé a su espalda, mis brazos cruzándose en un firme estómago.

-¿por eso te vas?, ¿Por qué no lo logramos Sasuke?, ¿por que el embarazo no se logró?, por favor dime, ayúdame a entender por que me dejas- le supliqué aferrada a él y escondiendo mis lágrimas en su chaqueta.

-No Sakura, no eres tú, ni soy yo, es el destino, es eso- y fue ahí con esas palabras, que entendí que aunque lo amaba tendría que elegir un camino diferente.

Me aferré por un minuto más al hombre que yo sabía era el indicado para mí y reuniendo fuerzas que no tenía, poco a poco separé mis manos de su cuerpo, dí un paso para atrás y sin temor a quedar como tonta hablé desde el fondo de mi corazón.

-Está bien, lo entiendo, ¡no! No digas nada por favor- le interrumpí antes de que pudiera hablar- Se que siempre fui una molestia para ti, pero los recuerdos no me alcanzan para expresarte todo lo que siento hacia ti, dicen que la esperanza es lo último que muere, pero sin ti ya la he perdido- en ese momento vi como se tensaba- escúchame bien, pues creo que no tendré otra oportunidad para decirte esto, no me arrepiento y nunca lo haré, de haberte entregado mi corazón, así como de lo que vivimos juntos, Te Amo Sasuke, pero si tú no me quieres a tu lado, por la razón que sea, esta bien, sólo espero que dentro de unos años, cuando seas ya un viejito, jeje-me reía de imaginarlo siendo un anciano pero con un nudo en la garganta- recuerdes que cuando joven existió una molestia con el pelo rosa como el chicle que te amó y que sin ti alguna vez se sintió perdida- terminé pues mi garganta y mis lágrimas no me permitieron seguir.

Vi como se tensaba aún más y como sus puños se cerraban, no se dio la vuelta, claro que no, ante todo el orgullo Uchiha, pero aún así cuando me sentía desolada y sola, más sola que nunca a punto de darme la vuelta, su voz me detuvo, tan suave como un susurro y como una caricia.

-Perdóname Sa-ku-ra, pero sólo te hago sufrir- fue lo último que recuerdo haberle escuchado pues en un instante estaba detrás de mi, su boca depositó un beso en la base mi cuello, justo debajo de la nuca y antes de que yo perdiera la sensación de ese beso, su mano, su fría mano hizo contacto con esa misma zona de mi cuello y yo caí en el mundo de las sombras.

* * *

¿Acaso merece un review?, ¿Amenaza de muerte?, ¿Continuación?

YA saben que hacer, jejejejeje

Atte.

Chio.


End file.
